


Why Stay

by Midnight_Ghoul22



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Biting, Bullying, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ghoul22/pseuds/Midnight_Ghoul22
Summary: Soon after receiving a plush of her favorite villain from her family, the plush becomes the real thing. How did this happen? Will he stay? Or will he leave as soon as he can?





	Why Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at a slow burning story, please don't be too harsh. I hope you enjoy this though.
> 
> ~Midnight Ghoul
> 
> Tumblr: @nerdy-ghoul22  
> Deviant art: @MidnightGhoul22  
> Wattpad: @Midnight_Ghoul

This story will last a while (I hope) and will contain smut in the future. I will label all smut containing chapters with this symbol:∆ The first chapter will be posted after I complete my magical girl BH drawing. It should be down tonight. See you soon.


End file.
